Rosario Vampire: A New Life
by Rolexkingz1
Summary: A vampire, Nayoka Akashiya was born the lesser of her two elder brothers, Virgil and Dante. She tries to make her name known as an Akashiya but it proved futile, she meets a handsome boy by the name of Reborn and several others who accompany her. But along the way she meets up with enemy monsters who try to sabotage the very name of 'Akashiya', can Nayoka save her family's name?
1. I'll Always Be There For You

My name is Nayoka Akashiya, the third and last child of Ayumi and Ichiro Akashiya; we belong to a family of S-Classed monsters known as Vampires. I was fifteen at the time and I had long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail and I wore a red dress to go along with my blood-red vampiric eyes. We lived in the 'Monster World' in a large mansion on an enormous estate which was gated with twenty-foot tall walls; tomorrow I will be attending Youkai Academy, the third best monster school as monsters couldn't attend school in the real world because monsters and humans don't get along.

"Nayoka" I heard a feint voice calling for me, "Nayoka" they called again but even louder, "Nayoka!" the voice screamed in my ears as I jumped out of my bed only to fall on the floor. As I rubbed my head I noticed it was my eldest brother Dante whom was seventeen years old, "Dad wants to see you" he gave me a look of no emotions before slowly walking away. When I'm around Dante I would always feel this cold, dark aura emitting from his body and to make it worse he shows almost no emotions which makes him a lethal killer in battle. Dante would most of the time wear a black tuxedo with the jacket unbuttoned and he would wear no tie, he also had wavy, dark-blue hair. "Aren't you going to him?" Dante stopped at the room door and turned his head to look at me, "Umm, y-yeah!" I hesitatingly jogged in front of Dante to the Throne Room. My father always sits in the Throne Room because he was the Head of the Akashiya Family and he would sometimes have other vampires pleading to him about various situations, "He's ready for you" Dante startled me as he came up from behind.

In front of me was a large, fifteen-foot tall, golden door, "Open" Dante spoke through the door as the door effortlessly widened to make room for Dante and I. At both sides of the door there were old, twin vampires with hunchbacks, "I've never actually been in here before…" I whispered to myself. I gazed at the columns holding up the second floor to the Throne Room and the skylight above the center of the room, "Ah, there you are" my father glared at me from his large throne at the other end of the room, filled with rubies, diamonds and gold. "Yes father?" I bowed in front of his throne to show my respect for his authority, I was always shouted at by my father if I didn't address him properly, if I didn't bow to him whenever I'm in his presence and when it always came on to training with my brothers I would be the person he wants to lose and he would always instruct my opponent to go harder, not even caring about my well-being. He had shoulder-length dark-blue hair and a lightning scar across his right eye, he wore a long black cloak over his red cargo pants and red shirt, "I want you to fight your brother" my father looked into my eyes, "Fight him? But I can't win against him, he's stronger than m-" I whined but my father interrupted, "**I don't care!**" he screamed at me. "You'll be attending a monster tomorrow and no doubt there'll be some fights, I want to see if you'll live up to the Akashiya name" he explained.

My father had one of the doormen escort both Dante and I to the main room, a large room filled with chandeliers , skylights, large windows and two sets of stairs on both sides of the room which led to a hall above. "Begin" my heart pounded from those very words, Dante charged relentlessly towards me extending his fist forward aiming at my neck but luckily I managed to dodge by jumping into the air, "Typical" Dante said from above me, "You're not very good at this" Dante swung his right leg in an arc, pounding my left cheek and sending me flying towards the ground in the process. Dante was always brutal when it comes to sparring matches with me, it always seemed like I was no better than a savage werewolf who had just decapacitated a vampire because he showed no remorse, no emotion, no hesitation, "Take it easy on her Dante" I heard a familiar voice several feet away from our fighting area.

"Get up" I heard Dante's footsteps coming closer.

"W-Why are you always so hard on me…?" I struggled to gain my balance with tears running down my cheeks, "I've never done anything to you!" I jumped in the air to land a tremendous fist blow to his face but he easily grabbed the attack with his hand, "You've done nothing to me… That's because you **are** nothing" Dante startled me with words that pierced my heart, "You're weak" he flung me several feet behind him, rolling against the floor. "Don't listen to him Nayoka" Virgil knelt in front of me, "You are strong, you're just not as strong as him yet, he's on a whole different level even for me" Virgil smiled at me. I always liked Virgil, he was the opposite of Dante, Virgil was nice, helpful and he would always nicely point out my mistakes during practice and wouldn't go hard on me. Virgil had short, blonde hair and he wore a white school shirt and khaki pants and black shoes, "Thanks…" I got up from off the floor and Virgil helped me to my room where he wiped away the small amount of blood from my face with a wet cloth, "You go to Youkai Academy too right Virgil?" I turned to him.

"Yeah" he smiled at me "I'll be in the 2nd Grade" he finished.

"And Dante's in the 3rd Grade…" I hung my head.

"Oh he isn't so tough, deep down he's a softie I'm sure of it" Virgil reassured me, "I'll be there for you so he won't trouble you, just come find me on the 2nd Grade Block if you need anything" he smiled.

"Thanks Virgil…" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you lil' sis" Virgil said.


	2. To Youkai Academy

"Are your bags packed?" Dante walked into the room. I only looked at him and brushed passed him with two small suitcases in my hand, "My question wasn't answered" he gripped my hand as I reached the door but I paid him no attention, "Have respect" Dante slapped me unto the ground. Dante looked down on me with his usual blank face expression so I took up my luggage and continued walking like nothing ever happened. I placed my luggage in front of the Grand Door, the fifteen-foot large golden door that was the entrance to our mansion, I had my hair tied into a ponytail and I wore a red dress with white polka-dots.

"You'll come with me won't you Virgil? Please?" I whined as I saw my brother walking over towards me with his hair in an unkept and messy manner, he was wearing another white shirt and a khaki shorts with sneakers, "I'm not allowed to be on campus today, only 1st years because they come in one day early to settle in to their apartment and get a tour of the school" Virgil explained.

_Beep! Beep!_

The school bus that went to Youkai Academy had arrived at my mansion, my mother had personally arranged for the bus to pick me up from my mansion, "Where's mom?" I looked back at Virgil as I stepped out of the mansion; "Go in the bus" Virgil winked at me.

"Good morning sunshine!" a familiar voice said from the driver's seat as the door opened to me.

"Mom? Why are you driving the bus?" I looked at a tall woman with D-sized breasts, shoulder-length, blonde hair and she wore nothing but a driver's hat and a black one-piece swimsuit and black high-heels, "W-What are you wearing!?" I exclaimed.

"Before you get in you should retract your vampire teeth and eyes so they won't know you're a vampire" she winked and I hurriedly did so, "You might wanna get in" she said and I quickly went in the bus. I walked quietly in the bus and took a seat in the middle and two grown men had taken my bags to the back of the bus. In front of me were twin girls, they were dark-skinned with short, curly brown hair, they were wearing a short blouse and a short skirt, there was only a guy behind me, he had messy white hair and wore sunglasses, he had a blue jacket and under it was a red shirt and he wore blue jeans. "Everybody's dressed casually… Am I overdressed?" I tugged at my polka-dotted dress.

"Alright guys we're here, you'll have to go through the forest yourself" my mom announced, "Leave your bags here they will be carried to your apartment rooms later" she finished.

"Honey, everything'll be alright okay?" my mom grabbed me as I was leaving the bus, "I love you okay?" she hugged me, "I love you too mom" I gripped her. Unlike my father and Dante who clearly wanted nothing to do with me, Virgil and my mother made me feel at home. My mother especially loved me to death; she would take me to see waterfalls, gardens and other beautiful sites. "Bye mom!" I waved back to her as I got off the bus and started walking in the direction of the ominous forest ahead, for some reason nobody seemed to be spooked out by the dark forest, it's probably because they're monsters so they're used to seeing things as these. "What's up with her dress? Why is she dressed so formal?" I heard one of the twins whisper to the other, "Maybe she's one of those monsters who think that they're everything, just ignore her" the other twin responded.

"I can hear you" I responded while gripping my own fist.

"Yeah? What are ya gonna do about it?" the twins bumped into me, "You're lucky we can't transform because of the school rules or else we'll kick your ass for thinking that you're so high and mighty" one of the twins said as her breasts jiggled in her blouse, "What are you watching my tits for? You some kinda perv?" she came up to me. "If you want it have it" the other twin came behind me and forcefully shoved my face into her chest. "Now… I'm mad" I muffled as I tripped the twin standing in front of me and slid under the twin behind me and kicked her forward as she tripped over her sister and fell, "I'm no pervert" I began walking ahead as I reached the end of the forest where several other kids were waiting at the school gate, they were accompanied by two people. "Welcome students" a tall, light-skinned man wearing rectangular glasses greeted everyone, he wore a white shirt and khaki pants with a blue tie and he had short, spiky brown hair. "Accompanying you on the tour today will be a 3rd Year student, Dante Akashiya" he introduced as the entire crowd clapped.

"Dante!?" I rushed to the front of the crowd and I saw Dante with his grey unbuttoned jacket and his white shirt and grey pants, "Akashiya? That means he's one of those vampires" a girl said from the crowd, "He's sooooo good looking!" the girls brushed passed me and crowded around Dante. Dante paid my presence no attention while I kept glaring at him, "You keep glaring at him, do you know him?" somebody touched me on the shoulder, when I turned around it was a guy of my height, light-skinned and had short, red hair; he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants, "Yeah… I hate him" I continued glaring at Dante.

"My name is Reborn by the way, what's your name?" he extended his hand with a friendly smile, "Nayoka" I shook his hand.

"We should probably get back to the tour" Reborn pointed ahead to show that everybody had already walked off, "Oh yeah, thanks!" I ran ahead.

"What a tiring day" I laid on my bed, "Even worse that Dante was there…" I curled into a fetal position to the right, facing the bedroom wall, "Why could

* * *

"What a tiring day" I laid on my bed, "Even worse that Dante was there…" I curled into a fetal position to the right, facing the bedroom wall, "Why couldn't be Virgil? Why is it always Dante!?" I angrily punched the wall as I made a crack in it, "Oh yeah… I still have my strength; I only suppressed my teeth and eyes" I closed my eyes to fall asleep, "Stupid…Dante" I said in my sleep.


	3. A Friend's Comfort

_"Don't be late! Don't be late! Don't be late!"_ Virgil's voice woke me up.

"Huh…?" I turned to my right to see an alarm in the form of a bobble-headed Virgil, "That's right he sent me an alarm so I wouldn't oversleep" I got up and went over to my closet with my blonde hair still messy, "Is this my uniform?" I looked at a gray jacket with a white shirt and green plaid skirt.

It wasn't long after that I had finished putting on my uniform and grabbing my schoolbag which was in the shape of a pink teddy bear. "Class 1-B" I read from a sheet of paper that was on my desk "And I have Math first" I stuck the paper inside my schoolbag and opened my apartment room window, _"Using the stairs or the elevator will take too long…"_ I thought to myself; "Here goes nothing!" I jumped from my apartment room window which was on the 3rd floor to the ground below without much effort, "Bah… I forgot to tie my ponytail this morning" I noticed my long, blonde hair swaying in the wind behind me.

* * *

"Morning! Sorry I'm late!" I swung open the classroom door and apologized to the teacher inside.

"N-No problem… I haven't marked the register yet so you can have a seat over there" the short woman with curly, dark blue hair wearing a long, dark blue dress with dark blue lips and heels pointed towards a seat next to the window. "Thanks" I nodded thankfully to her and rushed over to my seat. "Okay! Nice to see you all here safe and sound, my name is Ms. Yasutora" she grinned at us all, "U-Umm... Yes?" she noticed a boy raising his hand into the air.

"What's with all the dark blue?" the boy placed the thoughts of everyone into the classroom into words, "It's my favourite colour" Ms. Yasutora responded, "Anyway let me mark the register" she took a seat behind her desk.

"Morning Nayoka" a friendly voice came from my right, when I looked it was the same guy from yesterday who noticed me staring at Dante, "Reborn was it?" I was unsure.

"That's it" he gave a friendly grin. "I like your hair better that way" he pointed out my hair being let loose, "It's better than being in a ponytail, to me girls are more attractive that way" his words forced me to blush.

"Adachi" Ms. Yasutora began taking the register.

"Here" a thin, dark skinned boy answered back.

"Aichi" Ms. Yasutora called.

"Here" a red-haired girl answered back.

"Abe" Ms. Yasutora called.

"'Sup?" a tall, muscular light skinned boy answered back.

"Akayashi…?" Ms. Yasutora looked up in an attempt to see the face who would respond, it was clear she knew which clan that name belonged to but it wasn't just her, everyone else as well. "Akayashi!? There's an Akayashi in this class!?" everyone frantically turned around to see who would say here.

"Oi! Akayashi answer! We wanna see you!" Abe called out.

"Akayashi?" Ms. Yasutora called once more.

"Here" I proudly lifted my head towards Ms. Yasutora as all eyes clung to my location, including Reborn's.

"She's Akayashi? She's one of the legendary vampires? No way" one guy remarked.

"She's the brother of Dante? Dante's so strong but yet this girl is just weak" a girl scoffed which forced me to tightly grip my hands to make a fist after being compared to Dante, _"I'm being compared to Dante… Again…" _was all that ran through my mind.

"She probably gets beat up all the time by Dante 'cuz she's so weak" a person remarked.

"You can tell Dante doesn't like her just look at her, she's so free-spirited. I thought Legendary Vampires let go of their emotions, that's why Dante's so strong and this bitch isn't... I hate weak people" someone else shared their views.

_"Dante! Dante, Dante. Dante, Dante, Dante!"_ my mind filtered out all the words and stained my ears with only the word 'Dante'. I couldn't take anymore so I grabbed my bag and ran through the door with only Reborn calling me name, "Nayoka! Wait!" I heard his feint voice in the distance.

_"Dante! Dante, Dante. Dante, Dante, Dante!" _my mind kept replaying that moment in my head over and over as I ran out of the school and under the trees. _"Dante! Dante, Dante. Dante, Dante, Dante!" _I tried covering my ears in hopes of my mind to stop tormenting me with those words but it was to no avail, _"Dante! Dante, Dante. Dante, Dante, Dante!" _it kept ringing in my head until it weighed my body to the ground. "I'm not weak… Stop comparing me to Dante" tears trickled from my ears and ran down my cheek to my chin.

"What's so special about Dante!?" I pounded the ground with my fists, oozing tears at this moment, "Why won't people stop comparing me to him!?" I tried wiping away the tears but they kept flooding back.

"Nayoka, there you are!" Reborn jogged towards me. "A-Are you crying…?" he knelt down to comfort me.

"My entire life… Revolved around being called weak and always being compared to Dante…" I confessed to my comforter, "But everybody's probably right… I am weak and I'll always be weak as long as Dante's around" I wept in front of him.

"No!" Reborn exclaimed back as I raised my head to look at him.

"You're not weak…" he provided words of comfort, "You just haven't found your inner talent yet" Reborn smiled, "Dante was born the first child, everyone knows the first child is always raised to be the strongest" he rubbed the top of my head affectionately, "He's super strong so that one day in the future when somebody's provoking his little sister, he can take care of them without a sweat, he was raised to be that strong to protect you Nayoka" Reborn wrapped his arms around my body and held me tightly in a hug.

"To protect me…" I embraced the hug and my tears stopped flowing and my face gave birth to a smile, "Thanks… Reborn"


	4. He Who Cares

"Morning Reborn!" I hurriedly walked over to my new friend after seeing him heading to the school.

"Morning Nayoka" he greeted me with a smile.

"What subject do you have first?" I looked at him.

"Umm…" he went looked through his one-strap back and took out a small white paper. "PE" he responded, "What about you?" he asked.

"Me too" I smiled at him as we both headed to class.

* * *

"Okay huddle up students!" our muscular male PE teacher instructed us while blowing his whistle. He fanned all the boys and girls to follow him to the PE Field. "My name is Mr. Mabashi and this is Ms. Okono, I'll be training the boys and she'll be training the girls" he directed the boys to the left side of the field while Ms. Okono brought us girls to the right side of the field.

"Okay girls, go change into your PE Gears in that shed" she pointed towards a shed to the far right of the field while all seventeen girls hurried inside while the other thirteen boys piled into the shed on the far left. I wasted no time in taking off my school uniform, so did the other girls. We all slipped in blue and white shirts with small white shorts. We all headed out back on the field, including the boys on their side of the field where I caught a glimpse of Reborn changing on the outside. He stripped his shirt off and threw it on the bench beside the Changing Shack; him taking his shirt off revealed his bare torso. Reborn had a slender body with visible Pecs and a little muscle on his arms and had no abs.

The worst thing imaginable happened, he caught me staring. My blushing face immediately looked away and then as I tilted my pupil over back at him, I caught a glimpse of him smiling. "Okay! First this is a game of football; divide yourselves into sides of 8 with the remainder being my Assistant Referee" Ms. Okono requested. I quickly ran over to the group of sixteen girls huddling together, already deciding the team leaders. The team leaders took no hesitation for naming their football team, as it was going to be their permanent team for the rest of the school year. The team leader for team one was Kamiko Shirane, a girl with a regular build and a height of 5'4, she had long, black hair tied into pigtails. She had black eyes and was considered the 'Sports Expert' but her personality was what people considered dangerous about her. I heard several other girls talking how she looks down upon everyone and calls them inferior to her skills, sports-wise and not. She named her team the 'Black Angels', a tribute to her personality I assumed.

The team leader for team two was Ren Ike, a girl with a regular build and a height of 5'2; she had shoulder-length sky-blue hair. She had blue eyes and was considered to be the nicest girl in the entire school. She was a caring person, smiling and would never shut anybody out; she named her team 'Snow Angels' in contrast to Kamiko's team name.

"Pick your team ladies, Kamiko goes first" Ms. Okono instructed.

Kamiko wasted no time in choosing her companions from wherever she came from, two other girls who shared the same personality she did. She walked over to me and glared at me before bursting into laughter. "You'll never be on my team, wretched vampire" she looked at me with pity before moving on.

"Okay so Ren, you get whoever's left" Ms. Okono said before walking over to the middle of our side of the field.

"Are you sure you want her on the team?" voices whispered into Ren's ears.

"She'll just do more harm than good" the voices were against me.

"It's okay Nayoka" I felt a gentle hand brushing against mine. I lifted my head to see Ren holding my hands, carrying me to her team. "I'd love to have you on our team, there's no need to worry" Ren spoke with such kindness it almost made me cry on the spot.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Okay girls, time's up! Pity we couldn't get to start a match yet but you've got to get to your next class" Ms. Okono abused her whistle.

* * *

"Hey Nayoka" Reborn snuck beside me.

"Hey there" I smiled at him.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Umm…" I unwrapped the paper in my hands, "Art" I responded as he unwrapped his paper.

"Music" Reborn said as he wrapped his arms behind his head.

"Hey there" two male figures stood arched against the front door of the school.

"Get out of our way" Reborn pushed me behind him.

"Why you gettin' so rude?" one of the men asked as he walked up to Reborn, chuckling.

"I know your type, you want nothing but trouble" Reborn set his eyes clear on the enemy in front of him. But the enemy easily towered over Reborn with his 6'1 height; the men were wearing the male's version of the Youkai Academy uniform except the sleeves were torn off. "What are second years doing here anyway?" Reborn clenched his fists.

"We got a tip from one of these first years that we got a wuss vampire, we just wanna assist the Akashiya's in getting rid of this… Blunder of theirs" the men chuckled.

"Nayoka get away!" Reborn pushed me unto the ground behind him as he ran up the man and jumped on his back and held him in a choke hold. "Even without transforming I can whoop your ass" the man chuckled before he effortlessly got out of the chokehold and raised Reborn by his throat, choking him. "Stop! Let him go!" I punched the man, sending him flying through the school door.

"That vampiric strength" his companion charged at me, punching me several feet away. "It turns me on" he whispered into my ear as he picked me up off the ground.

"What turns you on…?" a familiar and mysterious voice echoed around me.

We all frantically looked around for the source of the voice and we finally spotted it, Dante stood on a tree branch gazing at the man who had me by my hair. "D-Dante A-Akashiya…" the man quickly let me go and started backing off, "Aren't you 2nd years?" Dante jumped to the ground and started walking towards the men, with his arms folded.

It didn't even seem like anything changed but somehow one of the men found himself soaring 20 feet into the air in direction of the dark forest and the other man on the ground holding his abdomen in great pain as blood trickled from his mouth with what seemed to be punch marks on his face.

"So… Fast…" Reborn commented.

"Are you alright" Dante kneeled in front of me, with his eyes looking at me.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered.

"Good" Dante began walking away.

_"Dante…" I smiled to myself, "I never knew you cared" _


End file.
